The language of the Gods
by blanke
Summary: AU A hero long since forgotten by the world, banished by his clan returns to a world far different from his own only to stumble on our hero Naruto. Smarter/Strong Naruto with Uzumaki justsu and fuinjustsu. Don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Naruto. He woke up, brushed his teeth and had some breakfast. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. Shit, he was late again Iruka would be angry -he thought to himself. He hastily put on his favorite orange jumpsuit and goggles and rushed to the academy. On any other day he would get a lecture from Iruka about his tardiness , but as fate would have it Iruka was home sick this day. Naruto opened the classroom door only to see Mizuki staring at him.  
"The academy starts at 9 o'clock Naruto." Mizuki said.  
"He he sorry I'm late sensei my alarm didn't go off" said Naruto with a grin on his face and started walking towards his seat next to the teme.  
"If you don't bother coming on time Naruto like the rest of us don't come at all, now leave my classroom!" Mizuki snapped at him.  
"Whaaa but come on sensei its only 40 minutes" pleaded Naruto.  
"YOU have disturbed my class for long enough now LEAVE or i will make sure your punishement is much more severe!" Mizuki snarled at Naruto.  
"Fine i'm too awesome to even be here." answered Naruto, trying to smile as much as he could to hide his sadness from everyone.  
Mizuki was happy, "A day without the demon around, someone up there must really like me" he thought to himself barely concealing his delight.  
Outside the academy Naruto was walking around Konoha. "Stupid alarm clock, stupid Mizuki"he muttered to himself. Why did these thing always happen to him, he hated being kicked out of class it made him be alone and that was something he hated the most. There wasn't much to do in Konoha for a 10 year old orphan with no friends it also didn't help that the grownups seemed to dislike him and ignore him , something the younger generation seemed to do as well. " Who needs em anyway" thought Naruto to himself "They'll see when I'm Hokage no one will ignore me, i'll have tones of friends and Sakura-chan will be my girlfriend and the teme will see how awesome Naruto Uzumaki is." thought Naruto to himself. His daydreams lifted his spirit and made him smile. Naruto had been walking aimlessly around Konoha for a long time and he started to look around him only to find himself in a place he had never been before. He was deep into the forest surrounding the village and as hard as he tried to remember how he got there, he couldn't.  
"Oh man what am i gonna do now, the old man will be so angry" Naruto panicked as his eyes darted around trying to find something familiar. Suddenly he heard noises coming from his left.  
"What was that?" Naruto asked with fear in his voice.  
The noise was getting closer and Naruto took out a kunai from his pouch.  
"Who ever you are get out or I'll kick your ass datebayo!" yelled Naruto.  
Suddenly a rabbit jumped out of the grass and froze as it saw Naruto.  
"AAAAH stupid rabit scaring me like that" yelled Naruto at the frightened rabbit.  
As the little creature heard the loud noise coming from the little boy, it turned around and started to run for its life. Naruto gave chase to the little rabbit. He chased it for a few minutes before he saw somewhere in the distance a shrine. He stopped immediately and headed towards the unfamiliar structure.  
"YES, someone over there must know the way back to Konoha" Naruto yelled out excitedly.  
Naruto approached the shrine only to find ,much to his disappointment, that it was abandoned. It looked really weird like nothing he ever saw in Konoha, it had those weird swrils he often saw around Konoha and wall of masks on it. The masks all looked really weird as well, not like the ones he saw being sold around the village or even the ones that some shinobi around the village wore. No, these masks were like nothing he ever saw in his life, all of them even looked like they were the faces of demons. "I really hope there are no ghosts around this place." muttered Naruto while shaking slightly at the thought. Those thought quickly left his mind as his prankster side emerged "Ha ha ha oh men i could probably scare jiji into giving me his hat with one of those" Naruto chuckled evilly. With another prank in mind Naruto approached the masks and from the corner of his eye he saw another mask, one that was very different from the rest. It wasn't one shaped like an oni but instead one that looked like a wolf. He walked over to it and picked it up, it was much heavier than any other mask he ever held in his life the colors also seemed to be brighter than the rest of the masks. For some reason Naruto decided to put the mask on as he did so he felt pain like he never felt before in his life. His body felt like it was on fire, his limbs felt as if they were being torn over and over again, but the worst pain of all came from his chakra coils. All of his chakra was drained from him in a few seconds and soon he lost conciatusness. His blissful slumber came to an end as he heard chirping of birds and the sound of a river near by. His whole body felt numb and achy,but after a few seconds of this Naruto opened his eyes and saw a figure standing not to far away from him with his back towards Naruto.  
"W-who are you?"asked a nervous Naruto. The figure turned around and Naruto saw a 6 feet tall man looking at him. He wore a dark blue samurai like armor, a katana strapped to his side and a head protector Naruto never saw before. He had long dark red hair and black eyes narrowed at Naruto.  
"It is customary to introduce yourself before asking the name of someone, young one" replied the unknown shinobi.  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha" half-yelled Naruto.  
"Blond is an interesting hair color for an Uzumaki, you wouldn't just be claiming to be an Uzumaki now would you?" asked the the man with slight anger in his voice.  
"Eer the old man said my name was Uzumaki, and what do you mean for an Uzumaki, are there other people with that name too, are they my family?" asked Naruto.  
"Hmm the Uzumaki clan is one of the world's most famous clan chld, you are wearing the Uzumaki clan symbol on your... whatever that is."replied the man.  
"WHAT i have a clan that is soooo cool, i can't wait to tell everyone in class..." Naruto started to ramble only to be interepted by the man.  
"Yes, yes you do. Now my name is Misashi Uzumaki could you please inform me where I am, this place is unfamiliar to me" asked Misashi.  
"You are an Uzumaki too wow so you are from my clan, can you teach me some cool techniques..." Naruto started asking only to be interrupted by Misashi again.  
"If i ever had any doubts that you are an Uzumaki you just erased all of them, didn't your parents teach you even an ounce of self-restrained?" asked Misashi.  
"Ano i don't have any parents, jiji said they died during the Kyuubi attack 10 years ago." Naruto replied with sadness in his voice. At this Misashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Surely Naruto's jiji would know who his parents were, at least one of them if he allowed for the name Uzumaki to be used by the child. This sounded suspicious he needed to have a word with this man and soon before revealing any information to Naruto.  
"Who is your jiji and where can we find him Naruto, I need to speak to him" demanded Misashi.  
"Oh well he's in Konoha and he's the Hokage" answered Naruto.  
"Well then young Uzumaki lead the way" said Misashi.  
"Ano you see i'm kinda lost." replied Naruto looking sheepishly. Misashi wasted no time and concentrated on the chakra signatures around him after a couple of seconds he detected a large amount of people about 2 miles east from his current location.  
"Is the village where you jiji is the only one around this area" asked Misashi.  
"Yeah i think so" answered Naruto.  
"Well then i believe i have located it, come now Natuto lets go meet your jiji". said Misashi


	2. Chapter 2

"Soo do you have one of those cool names the awesome ninja have?"  
"You mean a moniker."  
"Whatever so do you?"  
"I have two."  
"So what are they?"  
"I don't want to talk about them now Naruto."  
"Why not?"  
"It's not an appropriate conversation for a 10 year old"  
"Muuu come on!"  
"How about you tell me something about Konoha instead"  
"Well its nice i suppose, there is the best ramen stand in the whoole world, there is jiji and Sakura-chan"  
"Aren't you a little young to have a girlfriend?"  
"She's not my girlfriend... yet"  
"You sound confident that's good, do you have any friends?"  
"Hmmm the teme is sorta my friend"  
"And does this teme have a name?"  
"Sasuke Uchiha"  
"The Uchiha clan live in Konoha?"  
"Umm yeah why?"  
"Not many people would allow the likes of them around voluntarily."  
"You sound like you don't like them."  
"I don't"  
"Ook there aren't many left though plus the teme is sorta ok"  
"I would recommend you stay far away from those people Naruto, they are not to be trusted!"  
"They aren't that bad"  
"I highly doubt the they changed since I last had dealings with them but let's leave it at that for now i think we are close to the village"  
"How can you tell?"  
"I can sense we are approaching a lot of chackra signatures"  
"Can you teach me how to do that, please please?"  
"Sure Naruto it shouldn't be that hard for an Uzumaki anyways."  
"COOL"  
"Stop walking Naruto!"  
"What is it?"  
"I can't believe that lunatic finished the barrier" muttered Misashi to himself.  
"What are you talking about old man?  
"I'm 25 Naruto hardly an old man and i'm talking about the barrier surrounding the village."  
"I've never heard of a barrier, wait what is that?  
"I would be surprised if you have. I recognize this barrier because i helped in its creation. I made the seals that power and sustain it. Though it looks very weak, some idiot must have messed with my seals."  
"What IS this barrier thing you are talking about?"  
"This is one of a kind to my knowledge, it is a mixture of fuinjutsu and jutsu . I made the seals for it, as i said, and my friend Kiko Senju did the jutsu elements to it. He was a bit off ,mind you ,but an absolute genius when it came to the nature of jutsu and chakra. It took us nearly 4 years of work to make it work ,though it was a bit unstable and we were going to fix the problems but...?  
"But what?"  
"I'll tell you another time anyways lets get through it"  
"FINE BUT WHAT DOES IT DO?"  
"Calm down Naruto, It detects anyone with above civilian level reserves, so it helps catch people enter the defense perimeter without clearance"  
"That's awesome, ano what is fuinjutsu?"  
"Urgh Naruto let's leave the questions for now ok. I'll talk to the Hokage first and then you can continue this interrogation."  
"Fine" answered Naruto annoyed at not being answered.  
And so the two entered the village,Naruto still annoyed at being ignored and Misashi curious at the new environment he was entering. This village was at least 3 times the size of Uzushiogakure the people had a sense of calmness around them, the atmosphere was a joyous is until people noticed Naruto. The whole denouement of the people changed not by much but it was noticeable to Misashi. Anger, fear and loathing were some of the stronger emotions he noticed. Who in their right mind is scared of a 10 year old, thought Misashi to himself. This place was definitely strange and in a way that didn't sit well with the man, despite the reputation he had acquired through out countless conflicts he always had a soft spot for kids. He always made it his priority not to kill or severely injure them and if any were captured, no matter if they were the children of his most hated enemy, he would always make sure that they were treated properly and returned to their homes. And now these people had the gal to look at Naruto as if he committed some heinous crime. He was a child, from his initial observation one with not much promise as a shinobi, so it was very unlikely he did something to deserve such a treatment. His parents maybe did something horrible, possible, but what kind of an idiot blames a child for the mistakes of their parents. Children don't inherit the sins of their parents. He was getting angry,he needed to calm down and not do anything rash, after all he knew first hand what could happen when he lost his temper. He WAS going to get to the bottom of this and there better be a very good reason for such reaction from the older population or the village might just see first hand what he was capable of. He continued to observe the people passing by and noticed that the reaction wasn't as sever when shinobi were concerned, it was still there to some degree, but felt muted more of an echo. After a bit of walking he noticed four faces carved into a mountain. " He he he the first one looks like that idiot Mito-chan hangs around with, something Senju" Misashi thought to himself mentally, quickly dismissing the idea as ludicrous. The Senju and the Uchiha living together in one village the very idea of such a thing made him chukle. Soon the two Uzumaki reached a big red building.  
"Come on jiji is inside man would he not believe the day i'm having, i found out i have a clan and a missing relative he would be sooo surprised" cheered Naruto as the entered the building. Misashi had to be cautious of this man he clearly hid a lot of information from young Naruto,but for what reason he did not know.. soon reached a large door which Naruto barged into without even knocking.  
"Hey jiji guess what i found someone with the same last name as me, he says there is an Uzumaki clan, I have a clan jiji!" the pure joy radiating from the boy as he said that was contagious if not for the seriousness of what his words meant. Sarutobi Hiruzen just stood at his desk stunned at what he had just heard. A living Uzumaki, he knew there were some left out the in the Elemental countries,but in almost 30 years he never heard one declare himself to be one they hid out of necessity, the once mighty clan reduced to nothing more than a memory and a whisper. The Uzumaki clan reached too high and got burned as a result of their abilities and pride, how he regretted not being able to do more when the attack on Uzushiogakure had accursed, he knew he did the best he could , the attack was too sudden both Konoha and their ally were not expecting such a daring another memento of just how long he was the Hokage, so many sacrifices so many decisions that turned into disasters , so many mistakes. Had he been more careful maybe just maybe the Uzumaki clan would still be standing alongside Konoha , maybe if he insisted more had he been more persuasive they would have joined Konoha." No you must stop thinking like this Hiruzen at least their decendands live on, you did your best at the time" though the Hokage to himself. As the memories of his past released their grip on his conciseness he saw a tall man with long red hair, wearing the Uzumaki uniform he hadn't seen since he was a child. The warrior in front of him certainly looked like he was a genuine Uzumaki, too genuine looking ,he wore an attire looking early similar to the one he remembered the head of the clan wearing on his visit with Tobirama-sensei. An assassin perhaps, that would be possible use Naruto to approach me and use the Uzumaki clothing to put me at ease, but why use Naruto if they had enough information about him to formulate such a plan surely they would have realized far more about him. Shit. This could turn ugly fast should they have discovered his heritage or him being a jinchuriki Naruto's life would be in danger. No, no they can't know about it if they did they would have surely tried to either kidnap or assassinate him maybe even try and unleash the Kyuubi. He shuttered at the thought. Whoever this man was he needed to approach him with extreme caution.  
"Reallly Naruto where did you find him?" asked Hiruzen his eyes never leaving the newcomer's face.  
"I kinda got lost in the forest and i found this old shrine and there were tons of weird masks there and there was one that looked like a wolf, i put it one and i felt reaaaly tired and i woke up and there he was" replied Naruto in one breath. "The Uzumaki mask shrine, dear god, of all the places he could have went to he couldn't pick a more dangerous one" thought Hiruzen to himself.  
"And what were you doing there shouldn't you be at the academy?"  
"Umm i was late so Mizuki-sensei said that i had to leave"  
"I see." sighed the old Hokage." Tora pleased escorted Naruto to the academy and inform Mizuki that his behaviour is not going to be tolerated" said Hiruzen to ANBU. "Yes,sir. Come Naruto."  
"See you later jiji, you too Misashi-nii"  
"Knowledge of any kind is important for a shinobi Naruto keep that in mind and please pay attention to you teachers I don't want to explain the basics to you every time we meet" replied Misashi with a smile on his face.  
"Yeah yeah" said Naruto as he left for the academy.  
"Well then Misashi Uzumaki i presume have a seat i believe we have a lot to talk about" said Hiruzen.  
"It seems i am at a disadvantage you know my name but i do not know yours."  
"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen third Hokage of Konoha"  
"Misashi Uzumaki commander of the Uzushiogakure shinobi forces, son of Mitori Uzumaki"  
This grabbed Hiruzen's attention there was no shinobi force of Uzushiogakure not anymore . And then the dots connected in his mind the Uzumaki shrine, mask, chakra drain, the clothes this man was from the past. But how far from the past,why was he sealed, what does he want?Sigh he needed help.  
"Weasel please go and get Koharu, Homura, Danzo and Shikaku tell them to get here immediately" ordered Hiruzen.  
"I guess we end our conversation untill they arrive." stated Misashi  
"Unless you want to repeat yourself". Two minutes later the group arrived most of them looking annoyed.  
"What is this about Hiruzen?" Asked Danzo  
"Please sit down and everything will be explained, weasel remove your mask and join us plese."said Hizuren  
"As you wish my lord" answered the now identified Itachi.  
"Now earlier today Naruto stumbled onto the Uzumaki clan shrine, put on a mask and the man beside you appeared his name is Misashi Uzumaki,commander of the shinobi forces of Uzushiogakure".Silence reined in the room people had different reactions some were surprised, others thought it was too troublesome to deal with, one however was visibly excited, something very uncharacteristic for him. Itachi however decided to activate his sharinghan and look at the man.  
"If you wish to keep your eyes Uchiha you will stop looking at me with those cursed eyes."the venom could be heard in Misashi's voice.  
"Please turn off your sharinghan Itachi-kun" said Hiruzen and as he was about to say something else he was cut off by Danzo.  
"I know who you are Misashi Uzumaki, it is a genuine pleasure to meet you. Your books on advanced warfare have helped me in many situations." said Danzo with an pleasantness to his voice very few have ever heard.  
"And where exactly did you get my books Danzo?" asked Misashi  
"Your niece Mito Senju gave them to me"  
"Please tell me she didn't marry that idiot with the stupid haircut"  
"She did marry Hashirama Senju so i suppose no"  
"Oh god no ,she did mary that idiot, when i see her she is getting a talking to"  
"I'm afraid that isn't possible she has been dead for over 30 years"said Danzo  
Misashi felt numb. His niece was dead. His father was probably dead most of the people he knew were probably dead.  
"How"he asked in low voice  
"She died from old age Misashi"answered Danzo  
He's been banished for that long. What of his home? The banishment was supposed to last only 40 years so why?  
"How is Uzushiogakure doing?" He asked although deep down he didn't want to know, he feared the answer.  
"It was destroyed 40 years ago" said Danzo.  
His home was destroyed, gone , annihilated, his clan was most likely dead. No this could not be, there was no force strong enough to do so they had 10 000 shinobi for fucks sake, they had defenses, they were strong, they had the Senju as an ally.  
"Who did it..?"  
"Iwa, Kumo and Kiri."answered Danzo  
"What gibberish are you talking?" asked MIsashi clearly aggravated.  
"Around 80 years ago clans decided to form more permanent alliances, so hidden villages were created, several clans banded together to do so along with civilians and people who wished to join. Today there are 5 major hidden villages Konoha,Suna, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri."anwered Danzo  
"How big was the force that destroyed Uzu?"  
"20 000"  
"Where was the Senju clan in all of this with their help we could have beaten them"  
"The Senju clan and the Uchiha clan formed and alliance and created Konoha" said Hiruzen this time.  
"SO WHERE WAS KONOHA IN ALL OF THIS?" yelled Misashi  
"The attack was sudden Misashi, no one anticipated it, by the time our forces reached Uzu the only thing we could do was help defend the survivors. They are now scattered around the world. I am truly sorry Misashi we asked numerous time for the Uzumaki clan to join Konoha, but they refused every time." said Hiruzen sadly.  
"I need some time alone if you don't mind" said Misashi  
"Certainly, sparrow please escort Misashi to the foreign dignitary mansion" ordered Hiruzen. "Take your rest Misashi, i know this must be too much to take in,but we will still need to talk to you i'm sure you understand"  
"I do, I'll speak with you at a later time. Can i be given a book with the History of Konoha and Uzushiokagure?"  
"It won't be a problem" said Hiruzen as he watched the man leave his office.  
"Troublesome"muttered Shukaku  
"Danzo can you please enlighten us as to who this man was and why you were acting like a fanboy around him"asked Koharu  
"That Koharu was Misashi Uzumaki "The oncoming storm", he led the Uzu forces into countless battles winning almost all of them. He was Mito Senju's uncle and was set to be the next clan head until the Hagoromo clan kidnapped Mito when she was 14. At the time they were allies of the Uchiha clan, the same way the Uzumaki were allies to the Senju. Mito told me that he went alone to rescue her and when he did he massacred the Hagoromo clan leaving them almost annihilated. However at the time the Uchiha and the Senju were negotiating a treaty that was set to stop the war between the two. Upon learning of his actions the Uchiha backed of the treaty and the war became even more bloody. The Senju clan were angry, the Uchiha clan were angry even the Uzumaki clan was angry at the actions of Misashi. During his attack on the Hagoromo clan he used several highly forbidden fuinjutsu techniques, his actions also kicked the war into high gear and for that he was banished. Until now i believed that he was removed from the clan left to wonder alone into the world, however as it seems he was sealed away into the mask Naruto put on. He is a fuinjutsu prodigy and a kenjutsu master by the Uzumaki standards according to Mito. If he decides to stay with us he would be an invaluable military asset and could teach the jinchuuriki." explained Danzo  
"Danzo I am not turning Naruto into a weapon for the village, i told you before." retorted Hiruzen  
"You already are Hiruzen, what do you think the academy does? Also it would be a clan matter if Misashi decides to train Naruto you have no say in the matter or have you forgotten that the Uzumaki clan is an honorary clan of Konoha?" said Danzo barely containing his excitement. The Uzumaki fuinjutsu won't be lost to Konoha, the jinchuuriki would finally be trained properly and become a protector of Konoha as he always was ment to be. Despite what people and Hiruzen thought of him he held no negative emotions towards Naruto, but to ignore his potential and to pretend like he and the Kyuubi were a warden and prisoner was moronic. A warden can't use the power of his prisoners , jinchuuriki could, was it dangerous of course, but with Kumo having a jinchuuriki with perfect control of his Bijuu it became a necessary evil. Konoha was in the worst shape since it was created. He and Hiruzen were still Kage level and that's only due to their extensive battle expirience, both were old and their strength was declining at an alarming rate. Jiraya was irresponsible, childish, his reputation was questionable at best. He was an exceptional spy master yes, but a Kage he was not. He was a Kage level shinobi but an unreliable one, he was far too brash and narrow minded for that. Tsunade was also a Kage level shinobi, the best medic-nin in the world, she was smart and dangerous, but just like her former teammate she was no Kage. He disliked her deeply, her decision to abandon Konoha was something he would never forgive. She had lost people close to her and blamed Konoha for it, like she was the only one to have experienced loss in this world. He himself lost 2 brothers,parents , a wife and a child but had he abandonned Konoha, no. He had a duty to protect his village and he did so even if he was to be seen as a monster and a traitor. Sometimes he wondered if what he was doing was justified, if his actions were crossing lines that should never be crossed but then he would look at the list of KIA shinobi, he would see at all the enemies Konoha had and he knew that he didn't need to justify himself to anyone as long as Konoha stood. Many people believe that it was the decision of Tobirama to not make him Hokage was what made him who he was, his teammates believe that it was the loss of his family that made him the war hawk that he was. They were partially correct cerainly that did add to it after all we are just a sum of all our experiences he always thought. But the defining event that made him so ruthless was the destruction of Uzushiogakure. He was leading the force to aid the village and so he saw first hand what happens to a village that wasn't able to deal with its enemies. Destruction, complete and utter destruction. The once proud village laid in ruins. Chaos, death ,screams of fear and pain were the thing he saw and heard. Corpses of its inhabitants littered the streets and blood was everywhere. It wasn't a sight he had never seen before, but this time it was different. It wasn't on some battlefield or a small village he cared nothing about it was Konoha's closest ally. If things were different this could have easily been Konoha instead of Uzu. That is what made him who he was today. He made deals with Konoha's enemies and probably made his village a few enemies along the way, but he disposed of so many threats he forgot the count. That is why he respected Misashi so much even though he never met the man before today. The man was a force of nature on the battlefield. From his book on war and his war diary he knew what kind of man he was. Kind and loyal to his clan and allies and lethal and unapologetic to his enemies. He disposed of the Hagoromo clan in such a way that for the next 25 years no one dared even approached Uzu out of fear. He reminded him in a way of Minato Namikaze a guarian angel to Konoha, the devil incarnate to his enemies. Even now his reputation protects Konoha. Something it painfully needs- protection. 30% of their forces perished 10 years ago, they had to eliminate 3/4 of the Uchiha clan who were planning a revolt sparing the children and a few adults. At least they found a diamond among the coal in one Itachi Uchiha. He had the potential to be a very good Hokage, he was loyal, intelligent, strong and had a strong commitment to the village the only thing he lacked was experience, he reminded him of Tobirama Senju.  
"Danzo i haven't forgotten anything. You however surprise me for all we know Misahi could be our enemy. We don't know what he will do given the information you gave him" said Hiruzen clearly annoyed at Danzo.  
"He can not take the entire village by himself Hiruzen. He is strong very much so, he might be upset and angry, but you forget that he has met the jinchuuriki and seems to have bonded with him. I highly doubt he would do anything that would endanger one of the few Uzumakis left"  
"You really are his fan boy Danzo" said Hiruzen, finally having something to tease Danzo  
" I respect the man Hiruzen unlike you he isn't afraid to take action"  
"Would it take me singlehandedly massacring a clan to gain your respect Danzo?"  
"I never said i didn't respect you Hiruzen, some of your decisions, however like the Hyuuga incident make me question you."  
"Danzo what was i supposed to do go to war over it?"  
"No you were supposed to bowl to every demand Kumo issued". The two man eyed each other for a couple of seconds before Danzo spoke up.  
"I have other matters to attend to ,good day to you all." He stood up and left the room.  
"Every time you speak to each other it come to this Hiruzen, you really need to work thing out, your drama is getting distracting" said Koharu.  
"Shukaku, Itachi anything to say?" asked the Hokage ignoring his ex-teammate  
"Troublesome, Danzo clearly likes the guy which means that the man is cunning and dangerous we should keep a close eye on him. He could be of great use to Konoha if he decides to stay with us. As for the matter of his banishment i believe we need to make sure that he doesn't do something like this like attack Kumo,Iwa or Kiri it could lead to war."  
"Hmm i agree with you Shukaku, we will go into that should he choose to become a shinobi of the leaf. Itachi comments?"  
"He is distrustful of the Uchiha clan and clearly dislikes us. His connection to Danzo is also troubling other than that i have nothing to say that hasn't been said." said Itachi  
"It is to be expected, he grew up in the clan wars era as for his connection to Danzo at least for now it is one sided and we will adress it once Misashi has had time to come terms with everything. So for now we need to inform the council about this."  
One week later- Hokage's office  
Knock knock  
"Come in. Ah Misashi how are you doing?"  
"Better Hiruzen, it is still hard to believe my home is gone, but it is starting to sink in."  
"I'm sorry Misashi there was nothing we..."  
"I don't blame you Hiruzen you did all you could given the circumstances. The sad truth is Uzu became careless. If there is anyone to blame it is me, my rashness led to this"  
"You don't know that Misashi"  
"I don't but i am sure it didn't help. Regardless we still have a talk pending, shall we proceed?"  
"Certainly let me call the rest. Weasel get the rest please." "Hai, Hokage-sama".  
"You know Naruto has been asking about you quiet a lot recently" said Hiruzen." He was upset when i told him about his clan"  
"I was in no condition to meet with him Hiruzen, but i will be taking care of him from now on"  
"We will need to discuss a few thing before i allow that to happen Misashi, i am sure you understand."  
"Of course" replied Misahi.  
The door to the office opened and the advisers to the Hokage along with Shukaku and Itachi entered.  
"Hello again Misahi it is a pleasure to see you again" said Koharu while smirking at Danzo.  
"The pleasure is mutual"replied Misashi.  
"Well then we have something to discuss before we meet with the council. Are you aware of what the council is Misashi?" asked Hiruzen  
"I am"  
"Excellent, now first thing first do you wish to join Konoha?"  
"Yes"  
"Danzo explained to us some of your history and strong points. We could always use another fuinjuutsu user especially one of your calliber , if what Danzo said is true." said Hiruzen. "One important thing to note is that you will be on a probation period until it is determined that your allegiance to us is genuine. Also we must emphasize that you are under no circumstances attack Iwa,Kumo or Kiri without authorization from me. Do you understand?"  
"Children do not inherit the sins of their parents."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Koharu  
"It means that i do not blame the people currently living in those villages, they have done nothing wrong. I hold no grudge against them."replied an annoyed Msashi  
"An interesting sentiment coming from the man that massacred a clan" retorted Shukaku  
"DO NOT speak as if you know what transpired that day Nara. I do not know what Danzo told you about my actions, but i spared the children and the civilians. The ones i killed were shinobi and i will not apologize for my actions ,not to you not to anyone. That CLAN broke the rules. Their actions went against everything that was acceptable at the time. No clan,ever, targeted children, especially ones from Uzushiogakure and expected to get away with it. Their punishment was just, perhaps the timing of it was bad , but my actions weren't." said Mitashi with a dangerous tone of voice.  
"I apologize Misashi i wasn't aware.." The glare send his way silenced him.  
"Misashi i realize this might be a sensitive topic to you, but as a shinobi of Konoha such actions aren't acceptable. Going on your own and delivering justice could lead to war." said Hiruzen.  
"Like the Kumo-Hyuuga incident? There are reasons to go to war,Hiruzen. Very often the reasons for fighting are superficial for us shinobi. We fight,kill and die for money, because our client or daimio wishes us to. A village is supposed to protect its citizens Hiruzen. I realize that necessity sometimes forces us to do thing we are not proud of, but Hiruzen if we are unable to protect our children, then everything we do is pointless. We become mindless murderers for hire and i refuse to allow that to happen. I do realize that i don't understand this new world, it's very different from my own so you have my word Hiruzen i will consult you before i make anything that would endanger your village."  
"Misashi do you wish to postpone this conversation you are agitated and frankly hot headed"  
"No, i apologize the Hagoromo incident brought bad memories"  
"As you wish. Before we meet the council is there anything you wish to discuss?" asked Hiruzen.  
"Yes it is concerning Naruto"  
"Oh well as i said I can't allow you to take care of him just now"  
"I see. On a different matter how did the fourth kill the Kyuubi?"  
"I am afraid that matter is classified Misashi"  
"Hmm it is interesting given the fact that Bijuu can't be killed and even more interesting they tend to avoid humans" said Misashi.  
"Sigh, what do you know ?" asked Hiruzen  
"I need to examine the seal."  
"How did you get that information Misashi?" asked the Hokage while glaring at Danzo.  
"The Uzumaki clan vault"  
"You never went to Uzu Misashi, please don't lie to me."  
"Why would you assume it is in Uzu?"  
"Where else would it be?"  
"The Uzumaki clan vault is a special type of space-time fuinjuutsu that opens a new dimension where Uzumaki clan secrets and other things are being held. The reason you have never heard of it is because only the clan head and his successor know of its existence and how to enter it. It holds many dangerous things as well as historical records. Through those I found about the Hashirama - Madara battle and subsequential sealing of the well as the identity of the successor as well as other things. As for Naruto your villagers are terrible at hiding their emotions."  
"I see. I am afraid for now you won't be able to see the seal, because Naruto doesn't know about the Kyuubi."  
"He needs to be told Hiruzen. This can not be hidden forever the longer you wait the worse his reaction will be. And if i am correct in my assumptions he has the power to release the fox at his own choosing." That was something none of the people, except Misashi, knew. This information was very troubling and dangerous if it got out. People were already weary of Naruto if they knew he could unleash destruction at a moments notice there will be panic.  
"NONE of you in this room are to repeat . Do you understand me?" Hiruzen eyed all of them all nodded.  
"On another note Hiruzen i assume Kushina Uzumaki is the boy's mother?" asked Misashi.  
Hiruzen was getting a headache. How much top secret information does this man have?  
"You know far too much for your own good."sighed Hiruzen. "Yes, yes she is why do you ask?"  
"I assume the fox was released from her during or soon after giving birth to Naruto correct?"  
"You know you are making it very hard not to consider your assassination"  
"Charming. Were all the precautions set by Mito followed?"asked a now amused Misashi.  
"Yes"  
"Hmm there are three options somebody messed up very bad, the fourth hokage unleashed the fox on purpose which is highly unlikely given the fact that he is Naruto's father or a third party was involved." said Misashi.  
"Blade or poison. Can you please stop revealing classified information?"asked a not amused Kage.  
"Ha poisoning an Uzumaki you are very funny another note how am i supposed to know what's classified and what isn't?"  
"Never mind that now ,just don't say this to anyone outside this room. We had a suspicion as well that a third part was involved in the incident but could never prove it."  
"You suspected the Uchiha i presume?"  
"Yes" said the kage.  
"That was my assumption as well. Who was the strongest Uchiha at the time?"  
"My father Fugaku Uchiha i believe"answered Itachi  
"Did he have the evolved stage of the sharinghan?  
"I don't think so." replied Itachi  
"Did the forth leave a message to anyone about the incident?"  
"He died before he could have" anwered Hiruzen  
"Hiruzen i need to check on the seal as soon as possible there might be some information in it."  
"I am sorry Misashi but you will need to wait some time before that happens."  
"Understandable. I suggest we leave the Kyuubi incident for now ,until i examine the seal all we can do is speculate."  
"If i may, Misashi when you join the village what position do you wish to take?" asked Danzo.  
"Leading the shinobi forces is out of the question for obvious reasons. If i were given a team i could train them and lead them in doing the more dangerous missions, i am confident in my abilities and with the right team the sky is the limit, however i doubt i will be allowed to do such a thing. So i suppose until i have proven myself to be trustworthy i would deal with the fuinjuutsu needs of the village. The first thing i need to do is change the seals to your barrier, because they are atrocious who ever copied my original design was an idiot."  
"How do you know of the barrier?" asked a suspicious Shikaku.  
"I co-created it with Kiko Senju, although the barrier you use is a bit different given enough time and a few knowledgeable shinobi i am sure we can make it work better and perhaps add some additions Kiko and I theorized about."  
"The council is going to assemble in 10 minutes i suggest we leave this conversation for another time and go and meet them. Misashi do not say anything regarding Naruto besides him being an Uzumaki, if you are unsure if you should say something defer to me and i will take care of it." said Hiruzen  
"As you wish" replied Misashi

Next chapter: Council meeting


End file.
